A variety of packaging materials are commonly used for shipping items. For example, some common packaging materials include bubble wrap, thin film pillow packs, and Styrofoam. Typically these packaging materials are selected to provide a desired level of impact resistance and/or thermal resistance to protect the product being shipped from damage. However, these packaging materials typically are not curbside recyclable.